Untitled
by Hina the half heart
Summary: Currently being rewritten! Chapter two is up! I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!


3

Untitled

TMoHS Fanfiction by Hina the half heart

Chapter 1- My Birth

_There was no real meaning as to why I chose "Yuki" for my name…_

_**Three years prior...**_

"Interesting," said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere but everywhere at the same time. "There appears to be a large quantity of data emerging from a planet called earth."

"Yes," said another voice "and it seems to be coming from a human girl. It is as though she is creating it."

"We should send squadrons to observe her. Perhaps it is through observing her that we will learn how to continue our evolutionary process," remarked a third voice soon followed by the murmurs of agreement from the others.

"However we will need to send squadrons with physical bodies for direct contact with the subject," pointed out another voice.

"That itself is no problem, we will use the data she has created to make the bodies and station three of our interfaces, when the time comes, at her high school," replied the first voice.

"Well then, let us begin…."

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that I was surround by nothing but darkness. Getting up from my position on the floor, I started observing my surroundings. After a little while, a faint, but transparent, glow appeared in the distance and started to move towards me but created no sounds. As it came closer, it became clear that it was in the shape of a human girl and that it was floating but stopped short when it reached me.

"…"

I was not certain of what this thing was and wondered what it wanted with me so I waited for it to speak…that is if it _could_ speak.

"Hello there," it said "you're probably wondering what I am, aren't you? You're also wondering what I want too, huh?"

"…maybe," I replied wondering how it knew what I was thinking.

"I'm a ghost here to help you remember," it stated.

"I see, what is your name?" I asked.

"I do not have one," it said as the corners of its mouth suddenly turned upwards, "so you are probably the same."

As I watched her float about I realized that she was right, I did not have a name. 'I have to fix that as soon as possible' I thought as I went through a list of names.

"Well then, shall we go now?" it asked interrupting my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. She had suddenly asked me a question that I was having a hard time understanding.

"You know, where will you go?" it repeated, "You could go anywhere if you wanted to. Was there any place in specific that you wanted to go to?"

I could not help but to stare at the ghost because there was a place I wanted to, no needed, to go to but for some reason unknown to me, I could not remember where it was.

"Weren't you thinking of going to going to -?"

Yes, that is where I had to go. How could I have forgotten that place?

"So, that's that then," it said, "You finally remembered!"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," I stated, hopefully showing my gratitude to the ghost for helping me.

"Well then, I guess this is good bye. Good luck!" it shouted as it floated away.

"Good bye." I replied and watched the ghost until it faded away. I turned around and started on my way towards my destination. "Yes, I will go there because I am _needed_."

It did not take long to reach my destination. It was still dark when I arrived to the apartment building I would call my home for the next couple of years. Suddenly what appeared to be tiny, trembling, aqueous crystals began falling to the earth and then disappearing. Curious, I extended both my arms, cupped my hands so that I could catch them. As soon as few landed in my hands, I brought them closer to my face so that I could examine them only to see that they had melted into small specks of water. I stared at the other falling water crystals and thought to myself that these small wonders would make up my name…_Yuki_.

**Author Notes:**

Okay once again this chapter has been rewritten and with better results I may add~! Anyway, I have one question, how many of you have seen the "The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya" movie? I found that moment on the rooftop near the ending very moving. Human Yuki is adorable and seems like someone you would need to protect no? I almost cried when Kyon gave Yuki back the Lit. Club application back. There was something else I wanted to point out, but I've forgotten what it was…hm.


End file.
